Talk:Lilihierax
Lilihierax vocal effect Vocal processing for the turians involves a two-layered track where the second layer has been altered by a specific filter. Due to the tone of the voice actor who voices Lilihierax, it is harder to hear, but it is there all the same. --Snicker 18:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :So do you have a source for this information because right now all I see is unsubstantiated speculation. Lancer1289 19:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, Lancer, the trivia that the voice is different is unsubstantiated. Don't make this personal, please. --Snicker 19:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::How exactly am I making this personal? Please explain that to me seriously because I don't see how I'm making this personal, :::And the trivia is valid because his voice does sound a lot different than any other turian in the games. Not to mention it was left by at least three different admins. Just saying... Lancer1289 19:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::You reverted my edits to Captain Ventralis because I can't substantiate that there are two different voice actors, even though it is obvious if you listen to it. For the record, I agree, if documentation is required, that edit doesn't belong. Now, you're saying the exact opposite in regard to this edit. That's inconsistent editing, and leads me to believe that you are targeting me. I will ask another admin to mediate. --Snicker 20:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::With voice actors, that beyond a doubt requires documentation apart form "it sounds like this person". That isn't remotely enough when it comes to voice actors that aren't' listed in the credits. As to this issue, this definitely falls under what we define as trivia. If everything needed documentation, then we wouldn't have any trivia. There are different standards for voice actors and for trivia and honestly, each trivia item is a case-by-case basis based on a number of factors. :::::I also see that you have no completely dodged my question about how I'm making this personal. Lancer1289 20:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The turian's voice is made by taking the raw vocals, transposing it a bit, messing with the formants, and blending it with the original vocals, then adding a tiny bit of flanger. I've managed to do this myself on a few occasions using a combination of Sony ACID Pro, Audacity, and Nero Wave Editor. --- 18:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I also don't see how it's personal. If a user happens to make more than one edit I disagree with, I revert those edits because I disagree with them, not because I have some agenda against the user himself. As for whether or not this trivia is substantiated, the game itself should be source enough. One has only to listen to Lilihierax's dialogue to realize it stands out, although this is a subjective comparison by nature. I'm not sure that the accent itself is unique, though (I think Chellick fakes a similar accent during an assignment on the Citadel, and there may be other examples), nor do I believe this is particularly trivia-worthy. Accents are characteristic of the voice actor, and if we have already noted the actor in the article, I don't see why we have to devote trivia to the fact that he has or uses an accent in the game. If this weren't in dispute, I'd remove it myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Second the above comment. There is absolutely nothing about any of this that seems personal, other than the bit where Snicker asks Lancer not to make it personal. Lancer's behavior was totally above-board, and I'd have behaved similarly. You can't cite "inconsistent editing" and conclude deliberate targeting from only two edits, unless those edits are at complete and total odds to each other, which the edits in question do not appear to be. Proof is needed to substantiate a claim that a character had multiple VAs. As for this article, as Commdor said, it's pretty obvious that the voice is different from those of other turians, but that doesn't necessarily make it trivia-worthy. On the one hand, I tend to like the status quo, so there's that, but on the other, the item doesn't really seem in keeping with the standards for trivia. So I'll probably weigh in on the side of removing it, but only because it seems more trivial than trivia. SpartHawg948 06:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you both for your input. I'm probably being overly sensitive to Lancer's edits, because I've never been on a wiki where one person re-edits every single edit, but after watching the activity on the site, I can see he's just being diligent. ::Per standard protocol, I guess we leave it there for a week to let anyone else weigh in. --Snicker 16:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Seven days have passed, so I'm making the change --Snicker 01:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Conversation about the Mako I never got this conversation - do you have to leave Noveria and then go back? From what I can gather here, it seems to suggest that there was some sort of vehicle upgrade system that was cut from the final game.-- 02:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ! SPOILER ALERT ! After you beat Benezia, kill all the rachni babies, and then reenter the tram, you and the rest of your crew wind up back in the comm/conference room on the Normandy. So then, if you leave the ship again (or come back to Noveria at any point thereafter), and find Lilihierax, you get that stunted conversation with him about repairing the Mako. Balarick (talk) 01:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC)